


Through the Looking  Glass

by LadyRa



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-01-12
Updated: 2003-01-12
Packaged: 2017-12-23 05:24:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 20,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/922521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyRa/pseuds/LadyRa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On another  run to Halka, in the middle of yet another coincidental ion storm, the two  Spocks switch universes.  Happy ending,  with our universe Spock and Kirk together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Through the Looking  Glass

**Author's Note:**

> Set about a year after Mirror, Mirror. And this story is not intended to be knocking BDSM. It's just how the story turned out.

"I hate coincidences."

"Captain, I would hardly call this a coincidence."

"Spock, you're missing the point."

"I would not miss the point if you chose your words more carefully."

Kirk sighed. "Well, coincidence or not, I don't like it."

"That much is clear."

Kirk sent Spock a narrow-eyed look coupled with a small frown. "Fine, then what I don't like is the feeling of déjà vu."

"Déjà vu?"

"Not clear enough for you, Mr. Spock?"

"No, I understand the phrase perfectly well, Captain. However the circumstances we now find ourselves in are quite different than a year ago."

"How different? We're talking dilithium crystals, the Halkans, and the Enterprise. Those sound like the right ingredients for a déjà vu experience to me." Diplomatic relations with the Halkans had not resulted in them joining the Federation, which was why he was back, once again, to beg for Dilithium. Kirk wasn't looking forward to it. 

Spock gave his Captain a good long look and realized that this was one of those arguments that Kirk was determined to win. Hating to simply retreat, Spock lifted an eyebrow and chose not to comment. 

Kirk resisted the urge to smile and frowned again. He loved arguing semantics with Spock. 

"Captain?"

Kirk turned toward Uhura. "Yes, Lieutenant?"

"We are within hailing frequency of the Halkans, but there's been no response to my calls."

Kirk's brow furrowed. "None at all?"

"No, sir."

Kirk glanced over at Spock, who had returned to his station. "Spock?"

"I concur with the Lieutenant." He met his Captain's eyes. "I believe the Halkans have been attacked. There are signs of massive explosions with a signature reading indicating the attack occurred approximately one standard year ago." He checked one more time, and Kirk watched him swallow. "There do not appear to be any life signs." 

Kirk stood up and walked over to Spock's station. "That's not possible. We were here one standard year ago. There were millions of inhabitants on this planet."

"Affirmative. This must have happened shortly after we left. At this time, there appear to be no inhabitants at all." He swallowed again, clear evidence of his distress. "It would suggest that this was a purposeful attack with the intention of eliminating all life." He made a few adjustments to the board. 

Kirk watched the small change in expression that intimated a frown. "What is it?"

"There appears to be some intermittent interference to the sensors. It is currently making it difficult to confirm my readings."

Kirk grasped at hope. "So maybe there are people alive. Or maybe they've gone underground, or into shelters."

"It is unlikely they have underground shelters of sufficient depth to avoid our sensors, but it is possible." 

Kirk thought for a moment and reached a decision. "We have to be sure." He hit his intercom. "Dr. McCoy, meet me in the transporter room." Then he stopped and turned to his first officer, the memory of their last visit vivid in his mind. "Is it safe to use the transporters, Mr. Spock?"

Spock weighed the facts, the safety of his captain of paramount importance. His fingers flew across the board again, collecting additional data. As the information flowed in, he calculated the odds and determined that the risk was acceptable. "Yes, Captain. There does not seem to be any ionic atmospheric fluctuations similar to what we experienced during our last visit to this planet. While I cannot immediately ascertain what is causing the intermittent sensor malfunction, all other systems on the ship seem to be functioning within fully acceptable ranges."

Kirk accepted the pronouncement and turned to Chekov. "Mr. Chekov, you're with me, and assemble a security team." Kirk started heading for the turbolift. "Mr. Spock, the ship is yours."

"Yes, Captain." Spock watched the door slide shut, concealing the Captain and Chekov from his view. Pushing aside the discomfort he always felt whenever Kirk took part in a reconnaissance mission without him at his side, he turned back to his station and continued to sweep for life signs. 

* * *

Kirk looked around him with disbelief. He glanced at McCoy's stricken face and knew his looked the same. The planet had been heavily bombarded. Where the capital should have been, nothing recognizable remained. The buildings were shattered; only small pieces of brick and plasticene remained to even indicate that a city had once been here. Huge furrows in the earth eliminated any hope that someone might have survived an attack of this ferocity even if they had been underground. 

The doctor snapped off his tricorder, swallowing bile. "Spock was right. I'm not reading any life signs at all. None." He looked around at the devastation. "Who did this? Who could possibly do something like this?" The doctor's legs were feeling shaky and he lowered himself down on to a large rock.

Kirk shook his head. There were too many unanswered questions. While they had found some largely decomposed remains, Kirk suspected that most of the people had been caught in the blast and disintegrated. As if the blasts had been aimed right at them. Purposeful, hateful. The timing of the attack bothered him as well. It must have happened right after they left. Maybe if they had stayed just a few more days, they might have prevented it. These people had had nothing with which to defend themselves.

All those people. Peace loving people. Kirk's expression hardened with pain. No way to undo it. Too late to protect anyone. These people had been dead for a long time. He sat down next to McCoy, needing to feel the warmth of a live body. He wished he were a million miles away from here. After a few minutes he remembered that there was a reason why they had returned to this planet. Kirk was glad for something pragmatic to focus on. He pulled out his communicator. "Spock?"

"Yes, Captain."

"Are you still getting readings on dilithium crystal?"

"Affirmative. While there were explosions around the mines as well, the result is that the crystal appears closer to the surface."

Kirk hesitated. "I don't understand. That's the only resource the Halkans had. Why attack and leave the dilithium behind?"

"Unknown. Perhaps I should join you on the planet and do further study."

Kirk nodded. No one could wrangle information out of a tricorder like Spock could. "That's a good idea. And bring the coordinates of the closest dilithium while you're at it. We might as well get what we came here for." 

"Understood. I will join you as soon as possible." Which couldn't be soon enough for Spock. He called the Chief Engineer. "Mr. Scott?"

"Scott here."

"I will be joining the Captain on the planet. I require your presence up on the bridge."

Spock listened to the engineer heave a heavy sigh. "Aye, sir. I'll be right up."

Spock knew that Mr. Scott hated to be on the bridge. He disliked being away from his engines. Spock could understand; he would not choose to be away from his Captain. Having worked with humans long enough to have a rudimentary knowledge about the art of appeasement he added some enticement. "Mr. Scott, while you have the conn you will need to arrange the mining and delivery of the replacement dilithium crystals."

He could almost see the engineer's smile. "Aye, Mr. Spock. Now that I'll do with pleasure."

"I thought you might. Spock out." The Vulcan's peripheral vision was too sharp for him to miss the grin that passed between Sulu and Uhura, but he ignored it. Trying not to provide any more amusement for the bridge crew then he already had, he resisted the urge to tap his fingers while he waited for his replacement to arrive.

* * *

Kirk felt uneasy. He glanced around trying to pinpoint the exact reason why. He let out a bitter laugh and muttered to himself, "Besides millions dead and a planet in ruin?" 

McCoy looked up from where he was sitting. "What's that, Jim?"

"I don't know. Something's not right."

"You mean other than the obvious?"

Kirk nodded. He ran a hand over his face. The uneasiness persisted. Then he noted the color of the sky, and saw a flash of lightning followed by a rumble of thunder. It was suddenly, crushingly familiar. Letting out a curse he flipped open his communicator. "Spock."

"Scott here, Cap'n. Mr. Spock's on his way down to the planet."

"Stop him. There's some sort of storm brewing, just like the last time we were here."

Scotty remembered that incident all too well. He hit the intercom to call the transporter room. "Mr. Kyle, put Mr. Spock on."

"I can't, sir. He just beamed down."

The Scotsman shut off the intercom. "Did ye here that, Cap'n?"

"I did."

"Do ye see him?" 

Kirk saw the energy pattern and he nodded. "Yes, he's coming through now." Another bolt of lightning flashed overhead. Kirk held his breath as the energy pattern fluctuated. "Come on, come on." It was taking too long. Much too long.

McCoy moved to stand next to Kirk. "Is that Spock?"

Kirk nodded. His guts were churning as a seemingly endless number of seconds passed. Then he let out his breath as Spock's form began to materialize. Hazel eyes waited anxiously to greet his friend and he walked a few steps closer. Then he stopped in disbelief as his eyes swept over the figure standing before him. A familiar figure in a blue uniform, but one with a gold sash wrapped around his waist, an odd insignia on his tunic, a dagger at his side, and a beard. Kirk's lips tightened in dismay. "Yes, it's Spock. It's just the wrong one." 

An eyebrow went up on the saturnine face as he took in the people surrounding him. "Fascinating." His eyes turned to Kirk. "It appears we meet again." His body went into a cautious stance as the security crew surrounded him, phasers drawn.

Kirk waved them off. "That's not necessary." He gave this Spock a rueful smile. "If it was anyone else from your universe I'd have them shoot first and ask questions later."

"A wise precaution, Captain." 

McCoy sidled up next to Kirk. "Are you sure it's not necessary?" 

"Bones, it's Spock."

McCoy remembered the way this Spock had forced himself into his mind and he shivered. "Not our Spock."

"But, as we discovered on our last visit, a man of integrity, nonetheless." 

Kirk glanced up to find the Vulcan looking around him with curiosity. The dark eyes met his again. "I see you destroyed your Halkans as well."

Kirk's eyes widened. "As well? You destroyed them after all?" Disappointment seared through him.

McCoy muttered, "Man of integrity, hmm?"

"I considered your words and found them of worth. However, I did not wish to kill my Captain, as I believed him to be of use. Once having chosen to keep him alive, it was improbable that I would have been able to garner his trust so quickly. Even if I had, as there was not enough time to determine an adequate strategy, we both would have been assassinated as traitors to the Empire. Therefore, it was logical to follow our original orders."

The doctor snorted. "He's a cold blooded logic machine, no matter--"

The Vulcan moved so fast he was almost a blur and his hand wrapped around McCoy's throat. He spoke in a low and dangerous voice. "I do not know what your Spock considers acceptable behavior from the Humans with whom he works, but your words are unacceptable to me."

McCoy tried to push the hand away, but he had not had to deal with immutable Vulcan strength aimed menacingly at him and his efforts were in vain. He croaked out a word. "Jim."

Kirk had already grabbed Spock's arm, and was equally unsuccessful in dislodging it. He barked out an order. "Mr. Spock, release him. Now."

Instead of obeying as Kirk expected, the Vulcan tightened his grip and turned dark eyes to the Captain. "Or what? You do not command me here." He saw the phasers rise again. "You may, of course, shoot me, but I do not believe you will get your Spock back without my research assistance." 

Kirk watched McCoy struggle for breath and tried another method. "I need him. Let him go, please."

Spock turned back to the doctor. "Speak disrespectfully to me again and I will make you wish you had not." He slowly released McCoy's throat and stepped away. Dismissing the doctor from his mind he turned to the Captain, an insolent look in his eyes.

Kirk turned to McCoy. "Are you all right?"

McCoy glared at the Vulcan but then took a step back at the answering look. His voice was a bit rough. "Yeah, fine." He tried to clear his throat.

Kirk watched him for a moment, needing a bit more reassurance. At another nod from McCoy he turned back to Spock. "You intentionally hurt anyone in my crew again I'll throw you in the brig."

Spock's expression was almost a dare. "And my research?"

"I'll have Mr. Scott rig a computer up for you to keep you company." Kirk had no intention of backing down if his crew was at risk.

A look of admiration flashed across Spock's face so quickly that Kirk wasn't sure if he'd seen it. The Vulcan's next words made him think that perhaps he had. "I might choose to stay. You intrigue me."

"Don't even think about it. This isn't your universe. I need my Mr. Spock back, as I imagine your Captain needs you back."

The Vulcan considered the Captain and chose to drop the subject for the time being. He looked again at the ruins that surrounded them. "I am surprised that you elected to destroy these people. You had convinced me that you were a man of peace."

"I didn't. We left them alive. We came back to barter for some dilithium crystals and we found this. It happened months ago." He gestured to the devastation around him. "We don't know what happened. With them not being a member of the Federation of Planets, there hasn't been any routine monitoring of the planet." His communicator chirped and he remembered that he had been speaking to Scotty. "Scotty?"

"Aye, sir. Is it--is it the other Mr. Spock?"

"Yes." Kirk eyed the other Spock warily. "Yes, it is." He paused. "Can you beam us up?"

"Not yet. That ion storm is still wreaking havoc w' the transporter system."

"Well, let me know as soon as it's working again. Oh, and Scotty?"

"Aye, sir."

"Spock was bringing down the coordinates to the closest dilithium. Can you transmit that data to my tricorder? We might as well make ourselves useful while we wait."

There was a brief pause. "Sending now."

Kirk watched the data flow to his tricorder. "Got it, thank you, Mr. Scott. Kirk out." He flipped his communicator shut and looked around. "Gentlemen, we have work to do." He glanced at Spock, uneasy with this Vulcan, missing his friend and his unfailing loyalty and support. Suppressing a frown, he began walking.

Spock kept pace. McCoy made very sure to keep the Captain in between the two of them.

His eyes on the tricorder to determine his path, Kirk spoke to the Vulcan. "Why--?" Shaking his head he thought better of the question.

"Why what?" 

Kirk looked up and only saw curiosity in Spock's eyes. "Why didn't you want to kill him?" He had heard reports of his counterpart from his own Spock and the man had sounded brutal.

"I find him amusing."

Kirk's eyebrows rose high on his forehead. As he saw the looks of his crew he was sorry he'd started the conversation. "Amusing?"

Spock nodded. "He also has a certain creativity in his thinking processes that I lack. I find we work well together." Kirk let out a small breath, grateful for the added caveat that wasn't quite so ego deflating. Before he could speak, the Vulcan continued. "And since then, I have found other reasons to keep him alive." 

The voice was so laden with sexual innuendo that Kirk short-circuited and stopped walking, only to find the Vulcan raking his eyes over the human's body with an unmistakable glint in them. The behavior was wholly out of character for what Kirk knew of Vulcans and to have that expression on Spock's face and those words said with Spock's voice, made it even more disconcerting. He stammered out a response. "Uh, me and you? I mean, you and him?" 

"You find this so surprising?"

Kirk glanced at McCoy only to find his jaw was open too. He tried not to notice the wide-eyed disbelieving look on Chekov's face. "Yes, I find it surprising."

"You are not bond-mates?"

Kirk wanted to sit down. "You two are?"

Spock frowned. "You spoke to me as if you owned his allegiance."

"I do."

"But you are not his bond-mate?"

"No, I am his Captain. He obeys me as his commanding officer." 

Spock gave him a small derisive smile. "No Human ever truly commands a Vulcan."

Kirk stood tall. "I command my Spock."

"You are a fool if you believe that to be true. He merely accepts your leadership for the time being. Vulcans are far superior to Humans in too many ways to ever give their full allegiance to one who is not a bondmate."

"He has given me his."

"Only until it no longer suits him, or until the time of his mating is upon him. Then you will see how little you command him. He will kill you if you try to come between him and his mate."

Kirk's eyes clouded at the memory. He met the Vulcan's gaze, a frown on his face.

Spock nodded. "I see you understand me. Only a bond-mate truly controls a Vulcan. Whatever control you believe you have over your Mr. Spock is only what he chooses to give you, for a time."

McCoy, keeping his distance, intervened. "Jim, you know that Spock is loyal to you, and he obeys--" There was a brief hesitation. "Well, most of the time he--"

The Captain looked up at the doctor, interrupting him. "You're not helping." He looked back at the Vulcan. "Is that why he bonded with you? To control you?"

"No. I chose him. No one can bond with a Vulcan against his will."

"Yet you gave him that power over you."

"It was necessary. We now control each other. I found your ideas intriguing, but I knew I could not achieve such sweeping change on my own. I needed a partner, one who would trust me."

"So, just like that, you bonded with him? Against his will?"

"Not entirely against his will. He wanted access to this body, and he allowed me access to his mind in exchange."

Kirk ran a hand over his face. "Access to your--" His eyes widened as the words became clear.

Spock's eyes were mocking as he once again raked the Captain's body. "Surely the thought has occurred to you."

Kirk shook his head. "No, no it hasn't. My Spock and I are friends, the best of friends, but--no." 

The Vulcan lifted a hand and touched Kirk's cheek. The Captain took a step backwards. "I can see my touch frightens you. Perhaps the thought of him touching you frightens you as well."

Kirk's eyes darkened at the implied challenge. "It doesn't frighten me. You don't frighten me. It's just not the way we are. We're friends. We don't need to be bondmates to trust each other. We trust each other implicitly. He'd do anything for me, and I'd do the same for him."

The dark eyes gave no quarter. He lifted his hand again to touch the Captain's cheek. This time Kirk stood his ground. "I wonder if your Spock has thought of it." The hand slowly made its way down Kirk's face to his jaw. "I wonder if he finds you aesthetically pleasing. I find my Captain to be exceedingly so. Especially when he begs." The fingers continued to explore.

Kirk's arm moved quickly to stop any more exploration, his eyes flashing. "Take your hand off of me."

Spock's eyes were taunting. "You are soft in this universe, Captain. I do not believe you would survive the games he likes to engage in." Only then did he drop his hand.

The Captain struggled with the urge to backhand the Vulcan for the game he was playing. Counting silently to ten he pushed the anger aside. Spock, in any universe, was no one to physically antagonize. He'd learned that the hard way. He turned sharply away from the arrogant eyes. "This way." With a steady stride, and one eye on the tricorder, he began walking.

* * *

Several hours later, a respectable pile of phaser-cut dilithium crystals at their feet, Kirk, McCoy, Chekov, and the security team were taking a rest. The Vulcan had wandered away at some point and no one had been anxious to call him back. McCoy double-checked to make sure he was nowhere to be found. "A man of integrity?" 

Kirk gave a small shrug. He didn't mention his own growing doubts. This Vulcan was not meeting his expectations. It seemed a betrayal, though, not to trust him when he wore his best friend's face. "He got us home last time, Bones. He could have killed us."

"He didn't give a hoot about us. He just wanted his own Captain back so he could get his rocks off." He took in Kirk's angry glare and waved him off. "Come off it, Jim. You heard him. It doesn't mean anything about you and our Spock."

Kirk shook his head in frustration. "I know. I just--" He just wanted his Spock back. He wanted to not have had that conversation that filled his mind with unsettling thoughts. Thoughts of Spock on the sands of Vulcan, thoughts of when Spock would leave him again to mate. The visitor's words made him question his command over his friend. The foundation of his relationship with Spock suddenly felt as if it were built on shifting sands.

Despite his best efforts to keep his mind off this particular train of thought he found himself wondering what games this Vulcan and his Captain engaged in. And he found himself wondering if his Spock had ever thought of him in a sexual way. Hearing footsteps he looked up to see the Vulcan had returned. An unpleasant thought occurred to him. "What's your Captain going to do to my Spock?" 

Spock eased himself down across from Kirk and considered the question. "I cannot be sure. Hopefully, for both their sakes, he is utilizing your Spock's expertise to work out a solution to our problem."

"What do you mean, 'hopefully for both their sakes'?"

"Ever since he met him, it has been a desire of James to kill your Vulcan. He has not forgiven him for his incarceration. It is possible he will simply torture him and put him to death." 

Kirk swallowed the sense of panic those words engendered in him. "You said both their sakes."

"Yes, despite his efforts to hide it from me, I also know that James harbored other desires regarding your Mr. Spock. He finds it quite stimulating to be dominated." 

Kirk's eyes widened. "Do you mean he might try to--?" The words trailed off, his discomfort acute.

"To seduce your first officer? Yes, Captain, that is exactly what I mean."

The more Kirk heard about his double, the less he liked him. He especially didn't like the idea of his Spock having to be anywhere near him. "My Spock would never agree to such an arrangement."

"Are you sure? If he was faced with a willing James Kirk, are you so sure he would decline?"

Kirk refused to believe otherwise; anything else was unacceptable in his mind. Plus the thought of the two of them together was making his gut hurt. Clenching his jaw he glanced up only to see the Vulcan's eyes lit with a sardonic amusement. He decided he sure as hell wasn't going to lose this argument. "It's only logical, Mr. Spock. If my Spock wanted me, he wouldn't accept a replacement. Any more than you would."

The dark eyes were still glittering with amusement and a bit of something else. "Indeed. Although I find the idea intriguing." He let his eyes linger over Kirk again, the look on his face imperious and condescending. "Let us hope you are correct. If I find that my bond-mate has been unfaithful I would, of course, have to kill them both."

Kirk counted to ten again, sent McCoy a look and reached for his communicator. "Scotty, please tell me the transporters are working."

"Give me another twenty minutes, and we'll have you back aboard."

Kirk let out a sigh. "Keep me informed."

"Aye, Cap'n."

Kirk tapped his chin with the communicator. He asked another question he had often wondered about. "What ever happened to Marlena?" He had thought of her during the past year, hoping she'd found what she had been searching for. 

"Lieutenant Monroe is dead."

"How?"

"I killed her."

The answer shocked him again; Kirk was tired of feeling adrift at sea. It occurred to him just how much he counted on his friend to be the way he always was. "What? Why?"

"She was foolish enough to believe that she could still touch the captain after he became my bond-mate. I decided her death would set an example to the rest of the crew." He took in the appalled look on Kirk's face. "What is mine, is mine." With that he rose and walked away again.

McCoy couldn't help rubbing it in. He inched closer to the Captain. "You still think he's a man of integrity? I think you need to look that word up."

Kirk didn't feel like sparring. 

Chekov moved closer. "Why is he like that? Are all Vulcans like that in his world? He's so different from our Mr. Spock."

"Yes, he is." Kirk shook his head, trying to envision the world those others lived in. "It must be an unbelievably harsh place." He tried to imagine any circumstance that would result in his Spock becoming as harsh as his double was. He couldn't. Instead he felt a moment's gratitude that he lived in a universe that had created the Vulcan who had become such a wondrous part of his life. Not someone who killed millions as a logical step to make someone trust him, and who killed to set an example, and who liked violent sex games instead of the gentle touching of two soul mates. 

Kirk frowned at the direction his thoughts were going in. Pushing them aside as he waited for the transporter, he just hoped that his Spock was safe and sound and busy working on getting home. He ignored the small thought that was also angrily insisting that his Spock better keep his hands to himself. 

* * *

Once back on the ship, Spock followed Kirk into the turbolift. When the security team neglected to follow the captain, the Vulcan placed himself in between Kirk and Chekov. The Russian felt the dark eyes watching him and found the turbolift much too small. He let go a small sigh of relief when the doors opened.

After the turbolift doors closed on Scotty, happily on his way back to his engines and the new dilithium crystals, Spock swept the bridge for security. When he saw none, he turned to Kirk. "Where are your security guards?"

Kirk lifted his eyebrows in confusion. "Excuse me?"

"Your guards. I assumed when they left on arrival that you had alternate guards on the bridge awaiting you."

"I don't need personal guards on the Enterprise."

Spock glanced at Chekov, Sulu, and Uhura. They all cringed at his disapproving gaze. "You trust your lives to the likes of these?"

Kirk's eyes narrowed at the implied criticism of his trusted crew. "Yes. Yes, I do." 

"How do you know they will not betray you? How can you be sure they will not try to sabotage a mission to further themselves?" A deeply insulted look crossed Sulu's face and he began to rise. Chekov yanked him back down and hissed at him to stay put. 

Kirk kept his attention focused on the imposter on his bridge. "Spock. This is not your universe. We don't live that way here. I trust them. We work together as a team. I've put my life in their hands more times than I can count." The bridge crew smiled at that and sat a little taller in their seats. 

"It is an unnecessary risk."

"It is a risk I am willing to take."

Spock frowned at Kirk. "I am sure that your Spock oversees their work and ensures that you are protected. I will do the same while I am here." 

"Spock, that won't be necessary. They do their jobs without the need for supervision."

"They are Humans. They are prone to mistakes. It is only natural that a Vulcan First Officer would limit the bridge crew's responsibilities and monitor them closely."

Kirk let out a long breath. "Spock." He found himself counting to ten again and then smiled his best negotiating smile. "If it comes to that, I'm Human too. Does your Captain allow you to monitor the work he does?" 

"I do not need to monitor the Captain's work." Kirk nodded, thinking he'd gotten his point across. Then Spock continued. "I can read his mind; his thoughts are my thoughts. I can immediately perceive when he is making an error and communicate such to him along our bond." Spock's eyes were lit with a dark, mocking amusement. "It is a frequent occurrence."

Kirk was weary of this Spock's sense of humor. "I do not imagine he finds it as amusing as you seem to do." The Captain knew that he wouldn't find it amusing in the least.

"No, you are correct, he does not. However, over time, he has learned not to argue, as he knows I am usually right." 

"Only usually, Mr. Spock?" Kirk's voice was mocking in return.

"I speak generally, Captain. I am correct 93.36 per cent of the time. That is sufficient for him to heed my advice." His eyebrows rose. "Am I to infer from this that you do not heed your Spock's advice?"

"No, I generally do heed his advice because he is usually correct. However, he also listens to mine and values it as highly." Spock lifted an eyebrow, letting Kirk know what he thought of that idea. Kirk was getting heartily sick of this particular Vulcan. Everything about him rubbed him the wrong way. Shaking it off, Kirk was all business when he spoke again. "We're wasting time. We've got a problem to solve."

They gazed at each other, one implacable will against the other. Spock conceded that perhaps, this time, this captain was correct. "I concur." 

"We can use the computers in Spock's lab." He looked at Sulu. "Mr. Sulu, keep an eye on things."

Sulu grinned. "Aye, aye, Sir."

Kirk acknowledged the grin, sent a defiant look at the Vulcan and gestured towards the turbolift. 

Spock lifted an eyebrow and favored Chekov with a disdainful look, but he headed for the turbolift. He waited for Kirk to join him, and took the time to spear the remaining crew with a look that spoke volumes as to the repercussions were they to engage in any nefarious activities. 

When the door shut, they all breathed a sigh of relief. Sulu shot his friends a look. "Holy crap."

Chekov nodded. "You should have seen him on the planet. I think he would have killed Dr. McCoy if the Captain hadn't stopped him." He leaned forward and both Sulu and Uhura leaned towards him in anticipation. "He and his Captain are bond-mates." 

Uhura's eyes widened. "Bond-mates?" Chekov nodded. When he started to blush, Uhura's eyes grew wider. She couldn't ever remember seeing her outspoken friend embarrassed to speak. "What?"

Chekov took a deep breath and then proceeded to relate all the overheard conversations to Sulu and Uhura.

* * *

Kirk stayed until it became apparent that Spock did not require his assistance, and that, in fact, his questions were disturbing the Vulcan's concentration. Seeing that this Spock seemed to share his own Spock's love of a good scientific mystery he decided to give them both a break. The tension was getting a bit thick. 

Kirk was willing to admit that the tension might all be his own. He didn't trust this Spock, for many reasons, and one in particular. There'd been a few too many looks thrown his way. If the Vulcan decided he wanted to satisfy his own prurient curiosity and get sexually aggressive, Kirk didn't think he'd be able to stop him. He recalled the fight on that other ship. There had been four of them against this Spock, and he hadn't even been out of breath while Kirk and his team had become too familiar with all the vertical and horizontal surfaces of sickbay. Only crashing that skull with all his strength on the back of Spock's head had stopped him. 

It disturbed the Captain to realize that he rarely had to give the Vulcan's disproportionate strength any thought, except as to how it might benefit him or the ship. As he made his way back up to the bridge, he felt a pang of longing for his friend.

Three heads snapped up as Kirk stepped off the lift and then dropped as all three found something to keep themselves busy at their station. He glanced at Chekov, and a quickly averted guilty gaze confirmed his fears. Chekov had clearly filled in Sulu and Uhura, and between the three of them, and the security team that had been on the planet, it would be all over the ship soon.

Kirk sighed as he lowered himself into his chair. Everyone would be talking about the other James Kirk, and how he had taken Spock as a lover, had become his bond-mate, and enjoyed being sexually dominated by him. Images of bondage sex scenes flitted through his mind, and he knew they'd be flitting across all his crews' minds as well. And it wouldn't be such a long step from that to speculation about this James Kirk and his own Vulcan First Officer. 

Just for a moment Kirk tried to imagine his Spock pushing him around, tying him up, hurting him. He couldn't do it. He couldn't imagine Spock hurting anyone. Kirk didn't think he'd ever met a gentler soul. If Spock were to touch him, it would be with love and tenderness, his welfare and pleasure the Vulcan's first priority. 

Kirk suddenly realized what he was thinking about, and that he was getting hard. Trying to keep the shocked expression off his face he gingerly crossed his legs, and hoped that Sulu, Chekov and Uhura were too busy trying to look busy to have noticed his preoccupation and physical reaction. He risked a quick glance at them and saw that they didn't seem to be paying any attention to him at all. 

Forcing his mind away from this disturbing train of thought he picked up the reports waiting for his signature. As he worked his way through them he found himself turning his chair several times to speak to Spock, only to remember mid-turn that he wasn't there. That he wasn't on the ship at all. That he might be in significant danger, might already be dead or--. He pushed away that train of thought. 

He wondered if the Spock currently visiting his ship was as distracted with thoughts of his own captain. He recalled the Vulcan's words that he would kill his Kirk if he slept with Spock. Kirk thought he might want to kill him too. 

He was grateful when the intercom buzzed. "Kirk here."

It was McCoy. "Jim, get down to rec room 3. Spock's gone insane."

Kirk was out of his seat before McCoy had finished speaking. "Mr. Sulu, mind the ship." Then he was gone.

Sulu glanced at his crewmates. "I, for one, cannot wait until we have our own Mr. Spock back."

Chekov and Uhura agreed wholeheartedly.

* * *

Kirk barreled into the rec room, only to find that Spock had ceased doing whatever it was he had been doing. The Vulcan was now glancing disparagingly at six crewmen, currently lying on the ground in various stages of distress. He looked up as Kirk entered the room. "Your crew is weak." 

Kirk lost his temper. "What the hell did you do?" He snapped at a still standing crewmember. "Call security." McCoy was running his tricorder over one man who wasn't moving at all. Kirk scowled, furious. "Bones?"

"He'll be okay. He's just been knocked unconscious."

His fists clenched by his side, Kirk advanced on the Vulcan. "I told you I'd throw you in the brig if you hurt any of my crew. Explain yourself."

Spock lifted an eyebrow at the captain's tone. He hesitated for a moment, just long enough for Kirk to understand that if he answered, it would be by choice alone. 

Kirk was in no mood for the challenge or the hesitation. He glanced up as several burly security men showed up. He gestured at the Vulcan. "Stun him if you need to, but I want him locked up."

Spock's eyes gleamed. "Now I see a Captain worthy of obedience."

"I don't give a shit what you see. I don't want or need your respect. I want you out of here, and I want my Spock back. You've got five seconds, Mister, before I confirm the order to have you hauled off."

"I required a distraction. I find physical exercise to be useful toward that end. Once here I inquired if anyone was interested in a mutually beneficial workout." He gestured around him. "They all were willing. I assumed they had been exposed to Vulcan strength, especially as they seemed to find nothing amiss in my offer to fight with them all at once." He gazed arrogantly at the humans surrounding him. "Apparently I was mistaken, or else your Spock has been holding back his power. I see no purpose in that behavior. It is a mistake to allow people to see one as weak."

Kirk spit out his response. "His purpose is respect. Everyone on this ship respects each other, and understands the need to exercise and blow off a little steam without taking unnecessary risks that might result in any of the crew being incapacitated." He gestured towards the injured men. "Where is the logic in an incapacitated crew, Mr. Spock?"

"They will recover."

"Not good enough. For the rest of the time you're on this ship you will be accompanied by a security crew with orders to shoot to stun if you come within inches of one of my crew. Is that clear?" 

Spock considered the order. "Quite clear." He took in the Captain's stance, and build. "Do you fight with your Spock?"

"Yes. We work out together several days a week."

"Perhaps you might provide me an adequate distraction."

Kirk didn't care for the challenge in the Vulcan's tone. "I might, but I won't." He wasn't a fool and had no intention of letting this stranger with his friend's face touch him in any way. He angrily gestured Spock toward the door. "What have you found out?" He strode down the hall, security falling in behind them.

"In terms of the parallel universe displacement, I have determined that your Spock will need to generate the transport process to return us to our respective places. I can do nothing until I receive some sort of communication from him."

"Why? Why can't you do that from here?"

"I have read your Spock's logs regarding the last multiphasic space-time inversion. He had determined that the cause for the dysfunction rests with this ship. I believe he is correct. It is this transporter system that interacted with the ion storm during last year's event as well as this current one. He was, as am I, unable to ascertain a solution from this end."

"Yet he was standing there waiting for us when we transported back."

"Yes, because once I determined what you were planning, I was able to send a message that he interpreted correctly, before I intercepted you in the transporter room."

Kirk had a hazy memory of reading something to that effect in Spock's report of the event. "So, my Spock will need to do the same thing?"

"Yes. I do not understand why he is taking so long. From his logs he had as clear an understanding of the problem as I. He should have been able to access our computer files and use the original solution to aid him in his computations."

Kirk scowled as possible reasons for Spock's delay raced through his mind. He glanced up at the Vulcan and saw a similar expression on his face. "He'll contact us."

It was clear the Vulcan didn't agree with him. They continued walking down the hall. "I do believe I have discovered what happened to the Halkans in your universe."

"Tell me."

"I believe the I.S.S Enterprise is responsible. After researching the data from the surface below, I have determined that the markings on this planet are identical to the markings on the planet in my universe. The odds of this being a coincidence are too low to reasonably compute. I surmise that a continuation or a return of the ion storm that caused the initial continuum flux resulted in our weapons affecting both universes."

Kirk leaned against the wall, lost in a moment of grief. "All those people. Innocent people." He turned hostile eyes on the Vulcan. "Where is the logic in all that death, Spock?"

"The logic is that the needs of the many outweigh the needs of the few."

"The few? Millions of people?"

"Relative to the population of the Empire, those millions were indeed, the few. They were a necessary loss to gain the Captain's trust so as to work toward peace."

"And these Halkans? Were they a necessary loss as well?"

"Their loss was not premeditated. However, what has happened cannot be undone." 

Kirk was livid at the coolness in the Vulcan's eyes. "That's it?"

"What would you have me to say?"

"That you're sorry. That the loss of all those lives affects you." Kirk knew it was useless to try and make this Spock into the one he cared so much for, but it seemed the worse type of insult to have this creature with his friend's face speak of so many millions of deaths with such cold precision. His Spock might speak of logic, and speak of what cannot be undone, but inside, his heart would be breaking for all those destroyed lives, and it would show in his eyes. It always did. 

The intercom sounded. _"_ Bridge to Captain Kirk _."_

Kirk hit the intercom panel. "Kirk, here."

"Captain, I'm getting an unusual signal. I'm not sure what it's saying but I think it's from Mr. Spock." 

Kirk could hear the excitement in Uhura's voice. He exchanged a quick glance with the Vulcan. "We're on our way." 

As they entered the bridge, Spock moved to the science station and reviewed the communication. Kirk hovered behind him, impatiently. "Well? Is it from him?"

The bearded Spock nodded. "Yes, but it is most curious." He frowned and his fingers flew over the console, trying to wrest further information from the brief message.

"But, what?" Kirk found himself darkly imagining what his Spock might have communicated. Perhaps he was not coming back. Perhaps he and that other captain had reached a mutually beneficial arrangement. Kirk's unhappy thoughts were derailed as Spock spoke again.

"I believe he is on his way."

"Then we should go to the transporter room. We need to send you back." Kirk took several strides in that direction. Yes, he was thinking, please let me send you back. As soon as possible. 

"That will not be necessary."

Kirk spun around. "Not necessary? Why not necessary?"

A gasp from Chekov had him spinning around again. The shimmer of a transporter beam was sparkling on the bridge. As Kirk watched a shape slowly materialize he found that his heart was pounding. When the familiar visage of Spock appeared, sans beard, he broke out into a smile. "Spock." The word was full of his pleasure and affection.

Spock followed the sound until he saw his Captain. While he didn't smile, the twinkle in his eyes let Kirk know he was just as glad to see him. Kirk's smile grew brighter.

Neither of them was paying attention to the other Spock. He was across the room before they knew it, pushing the newly arrived Vulcan up against the wall, his fingers aggressively pressed against his face, forcing a mind meld. 

All the security men drew their phasers but Kirk stopped them from shooting. He had no idea how a phaser blast, even on stun, would affect Spock during a meld; he had seen how vulnerable a meld could make him. Kirk watched the two Vulcans, wanting to help his Spock, but not sure how to safely intervene. He moved next to Uhura, speaking softly. "Get McCoy up here with a sedative." Uhura nodded and she quietly placed the call.

Kirk winced as his Spock groaned. 

//Did you touch him?// Visions of dire punishments being carried out passed from the Spock of the I.S.S. Enterprise to the other.

Spock tried to stay calm. //We could have this conversation without the use of force.//

//Did you touch him?// The inner voice would brook no further evasion.

Unsure as to why the idea might cause such pain, Spock projected his memories of his time on board the other ship. //No. You may see for yourself.//

The bearded Spock frantically searched the memories, looking for that which would ease his mind. He saw the predatory look on his Captain's face, saw the desire, saw a first tentative touch as his guards held his counterpart captive, and his heart grew cold. //I will kill him, and you.//

Spock reeled under the anger and a groan escaped him. Rallying, he encouraged him to look further. //You form your conclusions too quickly. He did not touch me again.//

The bearded Spock searched through the rest of the memories and found that his words were true. His anger began to recede.

Spock was curious. He lifted his hand and placed it on his counterpart's face to deepen the connection, determined to find the answers to his own questions. He probed within the other's mind and found the bond. Surprise flared. //You are bond-mates?//

//Yes.// There was a pause. //It was necessary.//

//?//

//It was necessary for him to trust me. It was essential I be able to trust him// He searched the unbonded Spock's mind. //You trust your Captain so much without a bond?//

//Yes, as he trusts me.//

//That is indeed a gift.// There was a flash of amusement across the meld. //But you do not have this// The bearded Spock started to send images of their sex play.

Kirk scrutinized the interplay, trying to determine what might be happening by watching their faces. The sense of danger had faded, his Spock's face no longer strained.

All of a sudden he saw his Spock's eyebrow rise, and then watched as he started to blush green, all the way to his ear tips. Kirk suppressed a groan, knowing that images of bondage sex were being shown. He wondered if all Vulcans in that other universe were so preoccupied with sex, or if it was just this one. He seemed determined to flaunt his sexual nature in everyone's face. Apparently, he had never heard of a Vulcan's high need for privacy. Kirk could feel his own face blushing in response to Spock's olive tinged skin.

Spock, after a few moments embarrassed captivation, managed to divert the other's mind and they began to bring each other up to date on their current situation, on the state of the Empire and the Federation, and even of their individual lives. After the rocky beginning, they found themselves enjoying the affinity within the meld, their minds remarkably compatible despite the differences in their universes. The information was passed between the two at lightening speed. After a minute, knowing his Captain would be concerned, Spock suggested breaking off the meld. 

As the turbolift opened, depositing the doctor with a hypo at the ready, their hands pulled away and both opened their eyes. Kirk put a hand out to stop McCoy. The two Spocks looked at each other, and spoke at the same time. "Fascinating."

Kirk, to his amazement, found himself grinning at the scene in front of him, and McCoy groaned. "Two of them?"

As one, they turned to look at both the doctor and the Captain. Kirk waved McCoy's comment off, more important things on his mind. "Spock, are you all right?"

Spock nodded. "Yes, Captain, I am unharmed." He took in the armed security. He knew from the other's mind why they were there. "The security is unnecessary. I will vouch for his behavior."

The Captain nodded. This Spock he trusted, with his life and the life of his crew. He dismissed the security team. Kirk gestured at the bearded Spock. "What was that all about?"

Spock paused. "He required information." 

McCoy felt a shiver run down his back, remembering. "Well, now you know what it feels like, Spock, having a Vulcan get inside your head where he's not wanted and just help himself." He found that thought as disquieting as his molecules being scattered by a transporter. He had never liked it when Spock, either Spock, entered his mind. 

"Vulcans do not just help themselves, Doctor. They do what is necessary." He wasn't sure why he was defending the bearded Spock's actions, but he could hardly agree with the irascible physician.

The visiting Spock's eyes flashed. "Do not for a moment believe, McCoy, that being in your mind was anything I enjoyed or would choose to do again. I found it to be unpleasantly chaotic." 

McCoy let out a sound of indignation. "My mind is not chaotic." He got even more annoyed when he saw the two Spocks exchange looks. "Listen here, you two pointy eared, emotionally stunted, green-blooded--"

Intending to make good on his earlier threat, the bearded Spock took a step toward the doctor. McCoy shut up and took a step backward, and Kirk moved to get in between the doctor and the angry Vulcan, wondering if his dismissal of the security team had been premature. 

Spock grabbed the other's arm and pulled him easily back to his side. He had seen the violent outburst toward the doctor in the exchanged memories, and while he could not condone it, there was a small part of him that almost thought the cause sufficient. He, too, grew weary of the doctor's barbed comments. But violence was not his way. "You may not hurt anyone on this ship."

Angry eyes flashed at him. "Why do you allow him to speak this way?" He looked into the calm eyes facing him and felt his anger ebb away at the amusement he saw there. 

p>Spock raised his hand and briefly touched the other's temple. //Listen and watch.// He answered the question. "Do not allow yourself to take offense at such a prosaic insult." His tone was pure Vulcan hauteur.

He turned to find McCoy gritting his teeth. "Why you--I ought to--you--" The doctor's face was turning a brilliant shade of red.

Spock looked at him, nothing but concern on his face. "Doctor, you seem to be suffering from apoplexy. Shall I call sickbay for someone to attend to your needs?"

McCoy gritted his teeth, turned sharply around and got back in the turbolift, slapping the button to close the door with the palm of his hand, hard.

The bearded Spock watched the door closed and then turned to his double. "Fascinating. You verbally sparred with him and were effective in removing him." There was a pause. "Why do you choose this method?"

"It would be illogical to harm him. He is an excellent physician."

"There are many excellent physicians."

"That is true, but I have found that a physician who has a consistent knowledge of the lives for whom he is medically responsible increases his or her effectiveness. He is able to diagnose more quickly, and knows which treatments are more likely to achieve the desired result." He glanced at the visiting Spock. "Surely you know this. Experience often makes the difference between life and death."

The Vulcan caressed his beard. "Perhaps." He looked around the bridge. "I have been watching these Humans for you."

Spock's eyebrow rose. "Why?" He took in the rapt expression of Kirk and the bridge crew as they observed the two Vulcans speak.

"To ensure they did no harm to your captain or this ship."

"They would not do so."

"I do not understand how you can give so much trust to Humans."

"They are as worthy of trust as anyone."

"They are inferior."

"They are not." Spock locked eyes briefly with Sulu, Chekov, and Uhura, and lastly on his Captain. "They are not," he repeated, turning back to the other. "They are unique individuals, and as such, bring that uniqueness to all they do." He cocked his head at the Vulcan, wanting him to understand. "They are in some ways superior to us. They are determined and passionate, and they have an ability to make intuitive illogical connections between events that I often cannot." He glanced at Kirk. "It has saved our lives more than once." 

Kirk smiled at him. He found himself wanting to be alone with his Spock, to hold him tightly and never let him out of his sight again.

The bearded Spock shook his head. "I have not found this to be true."

Spock pulled himself away from his Captain's smile. "I am not surprised. Most sentient beings, Humans or not, do not thrive in an atmosphere of fear and intimidation."

"The strong thrive."

"In your world, only the physically strong survive. In this world, worth is not measured simply by one's physical abilities. In this world, all can be strong. There have been times when both the Captain and myself have been unavailable to command. Without the strength and ability of the rest of the command crew, we and this ship might not have survived." As the other opened his mouth to argue, Spock interrupted. "You know this to be true. Even in your universe, people are stronger when they work together. It is why you bonded yourself to your Captain." He gestured to the bridge. "In this universe, trust binds people together, and it is much more effective than the threat of violence."

Kirk felt an intense pride in his Spock. He realized that someplace deep within he had been concerned that his friend might appear weak compared to this more violent version of his first officer. He castigated himself for such an unworthy thought, especially as he watched his gentle friend prove himself to be the stronger one in so many ways. 

Kirk stepped toward them both. "Spock, not that I'm not delighted to see you, but why are you both here?" He pointed at the Spock he wanted to get rid of. "Why is he still here? Aren't we risking some sort of universal implosion with you both being in the same place at the same time?"

"Negative, Captain. I discerned that there would be two windows of opportunity, and determined it would be easier to explain in person. Therefore, I returned during the first, and we will be able to return this Spock to his universe, during the second."

"Which is?" Not soon enough, he thought. 

"In six point two three hours." 

The other Spock nodded. "Perhaps we could spend part of that time going over your experiments. I am curious about some of your projects."

Spock hesitated, his eyes on his Captain. Kirk returned the look. "I'd like a few minutes to speak with my Mr. Spock alone, then he can join you."

The bearded Spock looked at the two of them. "That would be acceptable." 

Kirk didn't really care if he thought it was acceptable or not, but he let it go, and gestured to the turbolift. "Spock and Spock?" He grinned as two single eyebrows rose. Then with the same elegant motion, both Vulcans moved to join him. Kirk spoke to Chekov. "Have security meet us in Mr. Spock's lab." The door to the lift shut as Chekov was conveying the Captain's orders.

Uhura grinned at her shipmates. "He's quite something, our Mr. Spock."

Chekov and Sulu grinned back. Sulu turned back to the helm with some satisfaction. "Yes, he is."

The Spock in question was having a difficult time keeping his eyes off his Captain. The time spent with the other Captain had been disconcerting. The bearded Spock frowned at him as he gestured at Kirk. "Why do you allow him to speak of you as he does?"

Spock furrowed his brow. "I am not sure I understand."

"He speaks of you as one who is bonded."

Spock glanced quickly at his Captain and then back at his bearded double. "He is Human."

"He is claiming you with his words."

"It is unintentional. As I said, he is Human. Humans often feel proprietary about the people with whom they are in close association."

"Perhaps he wishes to bond with you."

Spock, after a moment's shocked awareness, tried to suppress the feeling of longing that rose in him at the other's comment. Fearing to look at his Captain, fearing those insightful eyes might see something on his face, Spock locked gazes with the other Vulcan. "As I said, he is Human. Our customs are not his."

Kirk wanted to finish this conversation but only with his Spock. Knowing that his first officer could handle his double he stopped the lift at deck five and stepped out. "Spock, when security arrives, please join me in my quarters."

Spock nodded. "Yes, Captain. I will be there shortly."

Kirk nodded and headed down the hallway. The turbolift doors shut. 

* * *

Kirk was pacing around his quarters when a chime announced Spock's arrival. "Come." 

Spock entered and moved to stand in front of Kirk. "Captain." His eyes were warm with affection.

Kirk drank in that affection like a man who'd been on a desert island. "I'm glad you're back."

"As am I."

Kirk's lips tightened. "Did I, or rather, did that other me harm you at all?"

Spock shook his head. "No, I am unharmed."

There was a significant pause. "Did he--?" He wasn't quite sure how to approach the subject of the other Kirk's sexual appetites but he very much wanted to know if Spock had been prey to it.

Spock's hands went behind his back in his usual stance. "Did he what, Captain?"

Kirk perused his first officer, trying to decide if Spock truly didn't know what he was asking. Usually he could practically read Kirk's mind. His jaw clenched at the thought of his Spock and that other Kirk.

Spock put him out of his misery and repeated his answer, softly. "Jim, I am unharmed. He did not touch me."

Kirk felt an inordinate relief. "Good." 

"You are aware they are bonded?"

Kirk nodded. "Did he tell you that, the other Captain?"

"No, the other Spock informed me of that fact while in the mind meld." He had a hard time meeting Kirk's eyes as the images of the other Kirk and Spock played again through his eidetic memory. 

"Did he show you the two of them together?" Kirk did his best to act cavalier, but he could feel the start of a blush.

Spock nodded, uncomfortable with the subject matter. "Yes." But then, somehow the Captain's blush made it easier for the Vulcan's sense of humor to assert itself. "I found it most educational."

Kirk barked out a laugh. "I'm sure." He snuck a quick peek at the Vulcan. "I don't suppose you'd--?" Then he shook his head. "Never mind."

Spock wondered if Kirk wanted to see the images and felt himself growing warm at the thought. Then, a thought occurred to him that doused the embers. "This other Spock? Did he attempt to touch you against your will?" The idea of it unsettled Spock, deeply. He hadn't seen any proof of it in the Vulcan's thoughts, but it was possible he had been shielding.

Kirk thought about the bearded Spock's touch to his face. He watched as his Spock's expression grew dark as he hesitated. Kirk hastened to reassure him. "No, he bluffed a little. But he didn't do anything."

"You are certain."

Kirk put his hand on Spock's arm. "I'm certain." His fingers curled around the iron muscles. "But I am glad you're back. I missed you. And I cannot tell you how ready I am to have him off my ship." The strength under his fingers was thrilling somehow; Kirk found himself reluctant to let go.

Spock seemed no less reluctant to remove himself from his captain's clutches. "He will be able to return in five point four six hours."

"Then it will just be me and you again." Kirk's fingers shifted position; it could have been interpreted as a caress.

Spock considered his Captain, considered the hint of emotions he could feel through the Human's touch. He found it fascinating, compelling, deserving of future exploration. A part of him was reluctant to wait for a future time, the delay unwelcome when faced with something so intriguing. The Vulcan suddenly realized that the two of them were simply standing there, staring at each other, the air thick with potential. 

Kirk realized it at the same time, and he dropped his hand and backed up a step. He flashed Spock a nervous smile. 

Spock just gave Kirk one of his own non-smiles. "Is there anything else you needed to discuss with me, Captain? I do not want to leave him alone for too long."

Kirk cleared his throat. "No, nothing further, Mr. Spock." 

The Vulcan turned to leave.

"Spock?"

He turned back, one eyebrow lifted, encouraging whatever question was on his captain's mind. 

"What is it that I'm doing, exactly, to make that other Spock think that we're bonded?"

"It is the way you use possessive pronouns."

"You mean, the way I use the word my?"

Spock nodded. "When a Vulcan uses that word, and stresses it a certain way, it implies a proprietary right that generally only exists within a bonded relationship."

"And I stress it that way?"

"More often than not."

"I don't mean to offend you in any way."

"I am not, nor have I been, offended. If I had been, I would have spoken to you about it."

"So you don't mind that another Vulcan would assume that we are bonded by the way I talk?"

"Another Vulcan would not normally make that assumption, but would wait to see if I referred to you that way. If any assumption was to be made it would be that you are unfamiliar with our ways. I believe that the other Spock jumped to this conclusion because of his own relationship with his captain. It was not illogical for him to assume that we too would be bonded."

Kirk felt a sudden wistfulness, wishing it were true. Then he was startled at his own thoughts. His mind decided to add fuel to the fire by providing him with visions of he and Spock having sex, and Kirk started to feel aroused. He reached desperately for some control, feeling it slip further and further from him by the second. He latched on to the fastest source of respite from his current dilemma. "You better go."

Spock was captivated by the emotions flickering across the Human's face. He found that he didn't want to leave at this particular time, that in fact he wanted very much to stay and continue exploring these new possibilities. Instead he just nodded. "I will be in the lab if you need me."

Kirk began to walk toward the door of his cabin to see Spock out. Suddenly a question occurred to him, and he blurted it out before thinking better of it. "Do you find me amusing?"

Again, the lifted eyebrow. "I do not understand your question."

"The other Spock said that one of the reasons he didn't want to kill his captain is because he found him amusing."

Spock could tell the idea rankled. He locked grave eyes on his friend. "Jim, there is no one I respect more than I do you."

It was the perfect answer. Kirk gave Spock a gentle smile. "Thank you, Spock. I hope you know I feel the same way."

Pleased that he had put his captain's concerns to rest, Spock walked to the door. "I will contact you when it is time."

"Very good, Mr. Spock." Kirk touched the control panel and the door slid open. Spock left, leaving Kirk staring at the closed door.

It had never really occurred to him, until this very moment, how empty a room felt after Spock left it. For all his restrained ways, and the fact that he seldom spoke unless it was necessary, he still exuded an unmistakable presence. One that Kirk had grown to rely on. No, more than that, one that he needed, wanted, felt incomplete without. 

Kirk was tempted to go to the lab just to feel it again. But he didn't want to be in the other's presence; he'd had more than enough of that. He just wanted his Spock. Kirk would wait until the other one left, and then he'd indulge himself. Dinner, maybe, then a game of chess. Then, well, he'd have to see what came next. The possibilities, once never even imagined, were suddenly ripe and stirring. His body tingled with expectation. 

He looked down at his hardening cock and his hand ran over the bulge in his pants with a sense of longing. The thought of Spock touching him there sent a jolt of electricity through his body that almost brought him to his knees. Kirk backed up until he was sitting on the bed. He lay back and unfastened his pants, running his hand under his briefs, closing his fingers around a now fully engorged cock. His hand slowly slid up and down the length of it, and Kirk let out a soft cry, his mind filled with visions of Spock's hands and Spock's mouth.

The intercom beeped.

Kirk released himself, his cock still hard, trying to regulate his breathing. The intercom beeped again before he lifted a hand and hit the voice only activation. "Kirk here."

"Cap'n. It's Mr. Scott, sir."

"Yes, Scotty, what is it?" Kirk's heart was still racing.

"Just wanted to tell you that the dilithium is working out just fine. The bairns should be back to full power in just under three hours."

Kirk let out a sigh. This announcement couldn't have waited five minutes? "That's good news, Mr. Scott."

"Aye. I thought you'd want to know right away." 

Kirk almost grinned. "I appreciate the update." He paused. "Anything else?"

A sigh of satisfaction. "No, sir."

This time Kirk did grin. Everything was all right in Scotty's world when the engines were happy. "Good job, Scotty. Kirk out." He shut off the connection and looked down at his now deflated penis. The moment was gone. Before thoughts of Spock could overwhelm him again, Kirk got up, refastened his pants, checked the mirror to make sure his appearance was acceptable, and left his cabin for the bridge.

* * *

Spock, First Officer of the U.S.S. Enterprise, had to admit that the other Spock had been remarkably helpful. There were dual advantages to their collaboration. The first was that they were different enough to see things in slightly altered ways, allowing two diverse opinions. The second was that they were similar enough that the other Spock was easily able to hone in on the purpose of the research Spock was involved in. 

The two powerful Vulcan brains had problem-solved their way through several theoretical conundrums that had proven challenging to Spock, and on which his work had slowed down to a crawl. The advances they'd accomplished in a few hours would have taken him months working alone. 

It had also been a companionable partnership. Spock almost regretted the Vulcan's upcoming departure. Almost. For reasons that would hopefully become clearer during his next meditation, Spock found himself reluctant to have the other Spock near his captain. The idea of it filled him with unease, and he felt a corresponding desire to be alone with Kirk. Spock glanced at the bearded Spock. 

Their eyes met. It was not the first time. Almost every time Spock had lifted his eyes, it was to find the other dark eyes resting on him. It was understandable that they would be curious about each other. Time was running out, and there was an opportunity here that would not come again. Spock cleared his throat. "I would like to make a suggestion."

The bearded Spock instinctively knew what his counterpart wanted. He was curious as well. "You may ask a question. And then I will ask one."

Spock nodded briefly. "I understand your reasons for choosing to bond with your Captain Kirk." He swallowed and continued. "Would he--would he have been who you would have chosen for your mate if circumstances had been other than they were?"

The other Spock lifted an eyebrow. "That is a most illogical question, Spock. Circumstances were not other than they were." There was a slight mocking smile on his face. "However, I believe I understand your true question."

Spock lifted his own eyebrow. "Indeed? I would be most interested to hear your thoughts." That was the truth. Spock did want to know; he needed some clarity.

"You ask an emotional question. You ask if we were drawn to each other because of friendship, caring, perhaps even love."

Spock considered the reinterpretation of his original question. He decided it was a fair representation of what he wanted to know, despite the accusation of emotionalism. "Were you?"

"No. We were not friends. We were respectful and wary rivals who operated under a truce, knowing we were stronger together. When your Kirk came to our universe and laid out a possible future, one of peace, one that would not spiral down into inevitable destruction for all, I knew it would only be possible with an indisputable ally."

"So you bonded with him." It wasn't a question.

"Yes."

Spock bit his lip. "Do you regret not having a bondmate who is a true companion?"

"What is a true companion, Spock? He watches my back, he guards my secrets, and we find physical satisfaction in one another. Is that not a true companion?"

Spock wasn't sure what he was hoping to hear, but this wasn't it. He gave a negligible shake of his head. "You may ask your question."

Dark eyes observed the frustration. "You do not like my answer."

"I neither like nor dislike it."

"But it did not meet your needs." 

"No. But I am not sure what it is that I--" A hand swept down, clearing the rest of the sentence away. "It is of no concern. Ask your question."

"How long until your next time?"

Both of Spock's eyebrows went up at that unexpected question, but he honored the bargain and answered it. "It is approximately five point seven six standard years from now."

"T'Pring?"

"She challenged. I survived and released her from our bond. I assume she has taken another mate. Is this what occurred in your world?"

"Similar events occurred, however in my world she is dead. I survived the challenge and killed her." He paused, scrutinizing the stricken Vulcan in front of him. He seemed so idealistic, so vulnerable. It created an uncomfortable ache in his chest and an odd sense of protectiveness rose in him. "Ask your next question."

"Are you anxious to return to your captain?"

"Yes. I do not trust him when I am not with him. He is headstrong and impetuous."

Spock sighed. A most unsatisfactory answer. Perhaps this was a fruitless exercise. "You may ask your question now."

"Why have you not bonded with your captain?"

That solicited a startled look. He opened his mouth to speak but then realized he didn't really have an answer. He would have had one yesterday; things seemed so much simpler yesterday. He spoke as if things still were. "It has not come up between us. Our relationship is as it should be."

"You don't really believe that."

Spock bit his lip. He didn't really believe it, not any more. Not after today. "He has never indicated the need for something other than what we have. The thought of more did not occur."

All he got for that answer was a skeptical look.

Spock tried again, searching for the new truth inside of him. "I refused to consider the thought of there being more between us. The probability of him choosing me was one thousand three hundred and sixty nine to one."

An eyebrow rose. "What variables did you take into consideration in your calculations?"

"His choice of previous bed partners, his unwillingness to commit to a long term relationship, and the unlikelihood of myself broaching the subject with him."

A slight nod. "And now? Have you recalculated the odds at this particular time?"

Spock shook his head. "There is no need."

"Why not?"

"Because I still will not broach the subject with him."

A corner of his mouth turned up in a small smile. "I expect he will broach the subject himself." 

Hope and nervousness in equal measure flared in Spock. He tried to push them both down. He was frustratingly unsuccessful.

The bearded Spock watched the attempt to hide the emotions. They made him curious. "Can you possibly believe that he would reject you?" 

"It is irrelevant."

"Indeed?" The mocking look was back in the dark eyes. "I find your attitude most illogical." As a stubborn look appeared on the other Vulcan's face, he cleared the air with a gesture. "Ask your next question. We are almost out of time." 

* * *

Kirk glanced at the chronometer. It was almost time; he was surprised he hadn't heard from Spock. He stood. "Mr. Sulu, you have the conn. I'll be with Mr. Spock." He grinned a little. "Both Mr. Spocks." He gave the bridge crew a meaningful look. "Soon to be only one Mr. Spock." With that he got into the turbo lift.

Sulu watched the door shut. "Just make sure you make it the right one," he muttered under his breath. He flashed Chekov and Uhura a grin.

"Amen to that, Hikaru. Amen to that." Uhura turned back to the communications board and started a routine sweep.

* * *

It was probably the last question he'd have time to ask. Spock cleared his throat. "Your touching--the way you touch him, this is truly how you--?" He hated that he was stammering. He stood his ground as the other Spock, gold sash contrasting with the blue, moved to stand quite close to him.

"Does the thought of it intrigue you?" The voice was husky.

The thought of it disturbed him. Any deep hidden desires he'd suppressed for the Human had never involved chains and pain. "I do not understand the choices you have made."

The mocking eyes raked Spock up and down. "You have never been touched that way?" 

He was close enough that Spock could feel his breath on his cheek. He shook his head.

"Have you ever been touched, in any way?" The possibilities suddenly seemed intriguing. The bearded Spock found himself mentally cursing his rapidly approaching deadline. 

Spock felt his inexperience keenly. In his right mind, in his right time zone, in his own body, the answer was no. He said nothing.

He didn't need to. The answer was clear, in the stiffness of Spock's body, the anxiety in his eyes. "Did you calculate the next window of departure as well? Perhaps I could stay a little longer."

Kirk could just make out their voices as he approached the lab. He hit the control panel to open the door. As it slid open, he saw both Spocks standing very close to each other. Very close. His brow furrowed as he watched their interaction, wanting very much to intervene and shove the unwanted Spock away from his Spock.

The soft voice was still crooning. "There is much I could teach you." His hand came up and caressed the Vulcan's cheek. The thought of making love to this double was enticing. So much like him, and yet so different. "I could show you much about how to experience pleasure."

A hot rush of jealousy shot through Kirk. He took a step forward, needing to stop this immediately. The voice wasn't done. "I could show you how to please your captain." The jolt of desire that comment engendered stopped Kirk in his tracks, but only for a moment. This Spock wasn't going to teach his Spock anything of the sort.

Spock's hand shot out and he grabbed hold of the other Spock's wrist. "I do not believe I require any of your kind of instruction."

"If your captain is like my captain, he is a sexual animal. It will take much imagination and talent to keep him satisfied." His other hand lifted and rested casually on Spock's hip.

"Excuse me, gentlemen." It was time to stop this conversation, and make the touching stop.

Both heads shot around. Spock moved away from the other Vulcan, mortified that Kirk had possibly overheard. "Captain." He watched as Kirk placed himself between the two Vulcans. With a small frown, Spock countered his captain's move and moved to stand between him and the other Spock.

One hand resting on the hilt of his dagger, the bearded Spock watched with some amusement as the two of them jockeyed for position. He chose to ignore the flash of envy at the caring protectiveness they showed each other. Finally, after a few moments, the two of them ended up side-by-side, clearly a united front against him. He let out a short sardonic laugh. "Do you find me so threatening?"

Kirk frowned at him. "Let's just say I'm not willing to take any chances. I know you would be a formidable enemy."

"I am not your enemy."

"Maybe not. But I'm not sure I'd count you as a friend."

"Perhaps that is wise." He looked at Spock. "Are you not curious about him?"

One of Spock's brows rose in inquiry. "I am not sure I understand the question."

"Do you wish to know where he stands on the issue of bonding?"

"The Captain's opinions are his own, and do not require a public forum."

The bearded Spock took a step in the captain's direction and lifted a hand, fingers poised by his face. "I can determine this for you."

Spock moved like lightening and grabbed the offending arm tightly around the wrist. His words were fierce. "You will not touch him." If Spock had his way, this one would not even be in the same room with his captain.

For a moment, the two Vulcans stared at each other, a silent testing of strength arcing between them. Kirk watched apprehensively, feeling a need to intervene, annoyed that he was being used as a battleground. But he stayed silent, not wanting to show in any way that he didn't trust Spock, or believe him capable of an adequate show of force. He just hoped it didn't require more than what he was seeing. The damage to this lab, not to mention this ship, if the two of them went head-to-head in a fight, did not bear thinking about.

Kirk released the breath he was holding when the other Spock acquiesced and took a step back, and watched as Spock released his hold. Absently rubbing his wrist, giving testimony to the power of the grip with which he'd been held, he turned to Kirk. "I believe it is time for me to go. I leave you to your Spock, as I return to my captain." 

Spock turned to his captain. "With your approval, I shall escort him to the transporter room and assist in his return."

Kirk nodded, even though he wasn't particularly thrilled at leaving Spock alone again with the other Vulcan. Kirk found himself wondering if Spock had been tempted by the offer. He sincerely hoped not. Pushing those thoughts aside, he turned to the bearded Spock. "Once again, it's been an interesting experience."

"Perhaps we shall meet again."

Spock spoke firmly. "I find that most unlikely."

"Indeed? With the planet below now uninhabited and rich in dilithium, there is a high probability that this world, rather than being recolonized, will be used for wide spread mining. I find it likely that the U.S.S. Enterprise will be orbiting this planet again."

Kirk's eyes darkened at the reminder of all those deaths. He saw the sorrow in his Spock's eyes and found a comfort in that. He knew better than to look for it in the other set of dark eyes. "If we find ourselves here again, the transporter system will be taken temporarily off-line."

Spock nodded. "Perhaps communication buoys should be placed around the planet, warning other ships to avoid the use of their transporters."

"Good idea, Mr. Spock. See to it."

Spock nodded again. "Aye, Captain." 

Kirk turned to the other Spock. "Before you leave, consider this. One of our great scientists from the twentieth century once said that problems cannot be solved at the same level of awareness that created them. I would ask you to consider the odds of creating a peaceful civilization if the methods used to obtain it are terror and bloodshed. Unless you believe in peace enough to insist on it in your own life, and on your own ship, how will you possibly instill it in others?"

Fingers raked contemplatively through the beard. "You leave me with intriguing thoughts, much as you did last time. I will meditate on your words." He glanced at Spock. "Both of your words." He held up his hand, his fingers shaping the ta'al. "Live long, and prosper, Captain."

Kirk returned the gesture. "Live long, and prosper, Spock." He turned to his first officer and lightly touched his arm. "Return to the bridge when this is finished." He gave Spock a lopsided smile, speaking softly. "And do make sure it's you that stays."

Spock gave him his almost-smile in return. "I shall endeavor to obey."

"Please do." His fingers tightened for a moment on the Vulcan's arm, and then with another quick look at the two of them, Kirk headed out the door and toward the bridge.

Almost in sync, the two Vulcans followed him out and turned the other way. There was no conversation as they made their way to the transporter room. As the door slid open, they entered. Spock dismissed the ensign on duty.

Moving to the control board, he adjusted the settings. There were still 4.6 minutes before the optimum time for departure arrived. After a few moments Spock looked up from the board to find a pair of dark eyes staring at him. Despite this Vulcan's temerity in daring to touch his captain's mind, Spock felt a kinship with him. Not enough of one to ever allow him to stay or to return, but a kinship, nonetheless.

"According to my calculations, there is a 97.45 percent chance that your captain will broach the subject of bonding with you."

A single eyebrow rose. "What variables are you using to make your calculation?"

"The way he speaks to you, the way he touches you, the fact that he was jealous I was touching you which suggests his curiosity regarding a sexual liaison with you has been aroused. In addition, I have considered the fact that you would be uncomfortable lying to him and therefore will answer honestly if he questions you about it."

Spock considered those variables. "You are not taking into account the fact that, to my knowledge, all his partners have been women, or that he has been unwilling to enter into a long term committed relationship up to this point."

"I find those facts to be irrelevant at this time." 

For the first time in his life, Spock understood what the expression 'having butterflies in one's stomach' meant. It was a distinctly odd sensation. Hope, despite his best efforts to restrain it, bobbed to the surface of his mind and heart, like a cork in water. 

Again, envy flashed through the other Spock. This time he spoke of it. "I find that I almost envy you."

"May I ask why?"

"Because you will have found your true companion. That is your heart's desire, is it not? To bond for love, not for expediency?"

Spock could no longer deny the truth. "Yes. It is what I wished for, although it is not a wish I ever expected to be granted." He cocked his head to the side as he gave the other Vulcan a measured look. "I find it surprising that you speak of envy. I would find it more in character for you to use this as a means of mocking me."

"I considered it." 

Spock almost smiled. "I am grateful you resisted the temptation." He paused and spoke again. "Perhaps you will find this with your own captain, in time."

"Perhaps."

"Vulcans do not often speak of destiny, but the fact that Spock of Vulcan, and James T. Kirk of Earth, are bound together in two separate universes, speaks to me of more than expediency."

The First Officer of the I.S.S. Enterprise found himself blindsided by an unexpected surge of hope. He lifted startled eyes to Spock.

Spock saw a flash of vulnerability. He pressed his point home. "Perhaps you have also found your true companion." His inner time sense flashed a warning at him. "It is time." 

The bearded Spock nodded and he headed toward the transporter pads. Spock moved around the control board and stopped him. Lifting his hand toward the other Spock's face, he asked silently for permission and received a nod of consent in return. Spock's fingers moved to the meld points and he closed his eyes. In seconds he conveyed a message of gratitude, he displayed the sense of kinship he felt, and he wished the Vulcan well on his own journey.

The other's fingers lightly brushed against Spock's temple. The message received from the bearded Spock was one that if circumstances were different, if they could stand side-by-side in one world, that he would be proud to call this one brother. A flash of amusement. As long as there were enough Kirk's to go around. 

They stole some precious time and stayed connected for a few long seconds, drawing strength from one another, encouraging each other to fight for their dreams, until neither of them could ignore the passing time anymore.

Spock withdrew from the meld and dropped his hand to his side. Wordlessly he walked back around the console and pushed the levers into their neutral position. He watched as the other took the step up to the transporter pad and moved to stand within one of the circles. Both Vulcans lifted their hands, forming the ta'al. "Live long and prosper, Spock."

"Live long and prosper." Spock couldn't remember meaning those words more. With great care he pushed the levers down, keeping his eye focused on the calibrations, knowing there was no room for error. First a faint shimmer and then a sparkle, and in seconds, he was alone. He found himself feeling both tremendous relief and a sense of loss at his absence. Spock leaned against the wall and, closing his eyes, searched within for equanimity. To his chagrin, it took him a few minutes.

* * *

Kirk frowned as he looked at the chronometer. Spock should be on the bridge by now. Images of Spock being overpowered by his double, being forced on to the transporter pad, sent back to that other captain, leaving a Vulcan with sardonic eyes and mocking lips on board this ship, momentarily overwhelmed him. Appalled, he shot out of his chair, galvanized by an urgent need to see Spock. 

His precipitous exit from the captain's chair caught the attention of the bridge crew. Sulu glanced around, looking for danger. "Is everything all right, Captain?" 

Heedless of Sulu's question, Kirk was heading for the turbolift busy formulating rescue plans when the doors opened in front of him and Spock stepped out. Kirk's mind reeled with relief. Then, worriedly, he scrutinized his First Officer, making sure he was the right one. The area around the corners of Spock's eyes crinkled in amusement. "It is I, Captain."

Believing it himself now, the smile Kirk turned on the Vulcan almost took Spock's breath away. It took the bridge crew's breath away, too. The seconds ticked by as Kirk just drank in the sight of his Spock. His. He swore to himself that the next time a Vulcan overheard him use a possessive pronoun that there would be no doubt in that Vulcan's mind that James T. Kirk was very familiar with Vulcan ways and knew exactly what he was saying. 

Spock cleared his throat. The sound snapped Kirk out of his reverie and he realized he should probably say something. He tried to think of something clever, but all he really wanted to do was get Spock alone. Feeling his crew's eyes on him, he decided that an immediate private debriefing was in order. "I'd like to speak with you in my quarters, Mr. Spock. Now."

Having no desire to do anything but comply, Spock nodded. "Of course, Captain." He turned smartly around and got back in the lift. Kirk followed him. Catching Sulu's eyes, he gave control of the bridge to his helmsman. Then, as the door was sliding shut, he simply couldn't resist smiling at Spock again.

When the lift was safely on its way, Chekov finally let out the laugh that he'd been biting his lips to keep inside, and he grinned wickedly at his cohorts. "I'm thinking that vill be a wery interesting debriefing." He snorted.

Uhura let out a delighted giggle. "Oh, to be a fly on that wall. Um hmm." She started to hum. 

Sulu grinned at them both. Chekov was right, things were about to get very interesting. Sulu had worked with the captain long enough, and observed him on enough shore leaves, to know what that smile meant. He wondered if Spock did. Very interesting, indeed. The three of them caught each other's eyes again and started to laugh.

* * *

The butterflies were back. That second smile had Spock helplessly striving for control, his hard earned equanimity vanishing into thin air. All he could come up with was two paths of action. The first involved pushing Kirk against the wall of the turbolift and attempting to kiss him senseless. The other choice was to limit these overwhelming distractions to the best of his abilities and try to stay calm. 

Unsure of his ability to kiss anyone senseless, let alone this man, nor being quite sure that the attention would be well received, Spock went with the second path. He tore his eyes from Kirk's face, stared at the turbolift doors, and focused on his breathing.

Kirk was in a similar quandary. That remark by the other Spock about him being a sexual animal bothered him, and he hated to prove it by attacking his first officer in the turbolift. Before he could think better of it, the question was in the air. "Do you think I'm a sexual animal?"

The sudden and entirely unexpected question threw Spock. "I beg your pardon?"

"What he said. Do you think I'm a sexual animal?"

Spock recalled the comment. "Ah. He was not speaking of you, Jim."

"I know that." Kirk scowled.

Spock had no idea how to address Kirk's concerns. He was certainly sexually active, and seemed to enjoy the act of sex, in fact, spent much time and energy pursuing it while on shore leave. While inadvertently overhearing some of the crew while they were discussing sexual liaisons, Spock had heard partners described as being an animal. To his ears, it had sounded like a compliment. His hands clenched tightly behind his back as he had an appalling moment of wistful desire to experience James Kirk as an animal in bed. He put some serious effort into controlling himself. 

The turbolift arrived at its destination and the door slid open. The two men walked down the hallway to Kirk's quarters. Kirk was still scowling. "I don't like it."

"What is it exactly that you do not like?"

"Having another one of me out there that puts me in a bad light. I don't like it."

"Whatever behavior this other Captain Kirk engages in does not reflect on you in any way."

"That's easy for you to say."

"Should I then assume that the disturbing actions of my double cast my character in doubt?"

"Of course not, Spock. You and he are nothing alike."

Spock simply gave Kirk a knowing glance.

A small smile graced his lips. "Point taken." They entered his quarters and Kirk moved directly to the liquor. After ascertaining Spock's preference for a non-alcoholic beverage he poured them both a drink. He leaned against the closest wall, too unsettled to sit. Kirk gestured in the direction of the transporter room. "So, no problems getting him home?"

"No, Captain. No problems."

"Did he touch you again?"

An eyebrow went up. "I have noticed that you seem to be uncommonly concerned with my virtue." That garnered him another scowl from Kirk. "I assure you that he did me no harm."

That got him a frown. "That's not exactly what I asked you."

Spock thought of the touch to his face, the brief but strong mental connection. He spoke the truth. "We shared a meld."

Kirk winced. He didn't like that answer. It felt threatening. No one was supposed to be in Spock's mind but him. Certainly not someone who seemed to find Spock attractive, who had been propositioning him just a short while ago. "He is gone, right?"

"Yes, he is gone."

Kirk smiled ruefully. "And you don't have any plans to use the transporter any time soon, right?"

"It is not my intention."

"Good. Good." Kirk took a healthy swallow of his drink. A spark of defiance grew in his chest. Let that Spock want this Spock all he wanted. He was gone, and Spock was here with him. Now all he had to do was figure out how to get things moving in the right direction. "Spock?"

"Yes, Captain?"

"Call me Jim. We're not on duty."

"Technically we are still on duty for another four point three two minutes."

"Four point three two minutes?" Kirk looked at the drink in his hand. "I probably shouldn't be drinking then, should I?" He put the drink on his desk, and then he just stood there, letting the seconds tick by.

Spock stood there too, hands clasped behind his back, counting the seconds until exactly four point three two minutes had elapsed. "Jim?"

"Yes?"

"We are now off duty."

Kirk picked his drink back up and took a swallow. "Thank you, Spock."

"Was there anything else you wish to know?"

"About your doppelganger, you mean?"

"You needn't restrict your inquiries to that subject matter."

Kirk's eyes widened as he grinned at Spock. "Is that an open invitation to pry, Spock?"

Spock shifted his stance a bit, wishing Kirk would simply speak his mind. Perhaps the other Spock's calculations had been wrong. He cleared his throat softly. "If it would be helpful for you." It was the best he could do, to make himself available this way. He didn't have it in him to broach the subject on his own. It was why his probability calculations on the subject of bonding had been so low.

Kirk finished off his drink, needing a bit of dutch courage. The question, when it left his lips, wasn't well thought out. "Was there anything about that other Kirk that you found appealing?" He was thinking about the bond. He was thinking about that other Spock touching that other Kirk. He was hoping that Spock wanted the bond, wanted the touching. Well, maybe not that type of touching, but touching.

Spock was thinking about the crazed man he'd held in the brig and faced on that other ship. Then he thought about what the other Spock had shown him, what had seemed to him to be very uncomfortable sexual activities. "No. There was not."

One look at Kirk's face told him that somehow that had been the wrong answer. Kirk put his glass down and straightened his tunic, nodding his head in a resolved sort of way. He gestured toward the pile of paperwork on his desk, looking as if he was about to dismiss his first officer. 

Spock made a desperate move. "Perhaps I misunderstood your question." 

Kirk's head cocked to the side, pulling the gesturing hand back to his side. His heart started to beat a little faster. "Do you need me to clarify it for you?"

"I would find that most helpful."

Kirk rephrased the question, hoping he wasn't about to make a complete fool of himself. "Was there anything between that Kirk and that Spock that you found--intriguing?" It was a weak finish to the question, but he wanted to give Spock an out, give them both an out if he was barking up the wrong tree.

Spock found himself starting to relax. The question had been a bit vague, but it certainly pointed in the right direction. "I did find certain aspects of their relationship to be worthy of discussion."

Kirk blew out a breath. At this rate it would be four point three two months before they actually said anything to each other, a frustrating sort of foreplay. "Which aspects are you speaking of, Spock?"

Spock wished he'd chosen an alcoholic beverage, one specifically made to affect Vulcans. He took a couple of steps closer to Kirk and answered as honestly as he could. "I found their sexual relationship to be somewhat disconcerting."

"The fact that they have a sexual relationship, or the type of sexual activities they choose to engage in?"

"The type of sexual activities."

"So, you don't find the fact that they have a sexual relationship disconcerting?"

Spock wasn't sure how to answer that question. He found it extremely disconcerting, as evidenced by the slight raise in his body's temperature, and the increase in his heart rate and respiration, a sensation of heaviness in his groin. Glancing up at Kirk he saw a slight sheen of sweat on his forehead. Spock moved even closer, until there was less than a meter between them. He observed the human closely; saw similar symptoms afflicting him. 

Something inside of Spock, some part of him he hadn't even known existed, found its feet, and his next words were teasing, his voice pitched lower than usual. "Should I find it disconcerting, Jim?"

Kirk stared in amazement at Spock. For one insane moment he wondered if this was the other Spock, the one who spoke words of seduction so easily. The moment passed and, wordlessly, he just shook his head.

Spock needed to clarify one thing. "Do you prefer sexual activities of that sort?"

Kirk shook his head again, still mute. 

Spock was inordinately relieved. He took a step closer until only 30.48 centimeters separated them. While a part of him watched himself in stunned disbelief, Spock continued to tease. "I believe that their relationship has pointed out a decided lack in our own."

Spock was flirting. Kirk was sure of it. And as astonishing as that thought was, the flirting itself helped put him on firmer ground. This was familiar territory. Putting aside the fact that his potential partner in this case was a male, and a Vulcan, and his first officer, and the last person he ever expected to be engaged in a sexual preamble with, flirting was flirting. 

Kirk smiled, the most deadly weapon in his flirting arsenal. He watched Spock's eyes darken in response. He plucked the glass out of the Vulcan's fingers and put it on the desk, moving it along the surface until it clinked softly against his. 

When the glasses touched, Spock felt an urge to press against Kirk the same way. He ruminated that this had most likely been the captain's intention. 

Kirk reached out a cautious hand and lightly touched Spock's arm. He closed his eyes as desire coiled in his gut. His voice was husky. "Then I suggest we address that lack, don't you, Mr. Spock?"

Spock felt Jim's desire and it further inflamed the craving in his own body. He pulled his arm away, but only so he could press his palm against Kirk's palm, and lace their fingers together. "I concur with your strategy, Captain."

Kirk felt the rumble of that low baritone as if it were a caress. He'd never heard anything sexier. He pulled Spock closer. The hint of their first kiss was hovering in the air; the suspense killing him. But at the same time, he didn't want to rush, he wanted to savor this moment, make it last. This was going to be when it all started and he wanted it to be perfect. 

Kirk succumbed to one temptation and lifted his free hand to run it through Spock's hair. The sensation was thrilling. His hair was thick, like a pelt, with that same richness. It made his fingers tingle and he knew this would forever now be one of his favorite things to do. The verbal foreplay continued, the words whispered into an elegantly pointed ear. "How do you suggest we address that lack?" 

Spock was still feeling the aftershocks of Kirk's willing fingers lacing through his own and Kirk's hand threading through his hair. He had been unprepared for the ecstasy the touch generated. A part of him questioned his ability to survive this entire encounter if such simple touches speared his innermost being with such poignancy. Yet, there was no power in the universe that could make him turn away, not in any universe. 

Spock attempted to answer the question. "I suggest we--" But then he was caught in those hazel eyes, caught by the places their bodies were touching, and throwing himself off the cliff, trusting that the Human would catch him before he hit bottom, he simply lowered his head and proceeded to kiss Kirk senseless.

Kirk's knees went first, and only the hold the Vulcan had on him kept him from slipping bonelessly to the floor. His own arms wrapped around the lean body and he held on tight. Kirk was sure he'd died and gone to heaven; nothing had ever felt this right before. The Vulcan tasted of spices and fire, and the flames licked along Kirk's body until he felt all but engulfed by it.   


Spock swallowed Kirk's moans. Again, he questioned his survival, but could not find it in himself to care. The human felt so right in his arms, the round firmness of him, the indisputable proof of his arousal pushing against his groin, the rustle of fabric against fabric. Spock pulled away and frowned.

Kirk's heart skipped a beat. "What is it? What's wrong?" He thought he'd die if Spock were reconsidering.

"You are wearing far too many articles of clothing."

A smile of relief lit his face. "That's easily remedied." He let go of the Vulcan and reached for the bottom hem of his gold tunic. "I could say the same of you."

Spock couldn't agree more. But one thing at a time. He began to assist Kirk in removing his clothing but even the utilitarian touch was inflammatory, and in a second they were kissing again, arms tightly wrapped around each other. 

It took a second for the door chime to penetrate the flames. Kirk lifted confused eyes to Spock, wondering why on earth the Vulcan was making such an odd sound. Then they both heard the voice. "Jim, let me in, it's me."

Kirk closed his eyes. "Damn." He stepped back and straightened his tunic, then looked at Spock with eyes filled with regret and desire. "Think he'll just go away?"

Spock's face echoed his sentiments. "I find it extremely doubtful."

Kirk nodded. He almost reached out to help straighten out Spock's top but wisely decided he'd better not. He'd be wrapped around the Vulcan again before another second had gone by. He was finding his first officer to be quite irresistible. That thought tickled his fancy and he was smiling when he spoke. "Come."

McCoy had been getting impatient and he shot through the door. "It's about time. What took you so long? Is he gone?" He looked at Spock suspiciously.

"Yes, Doctor, he is gone." Spock felt a moment's empathy for that other Spock. He felt like strangling the good doctor himself for this untimely and unwanted intrusion.

"Damn good thing. One of you is more than enough." He turned back to Kirk. "So, what took you so long, anyway? I was standing out in the hallway hammering on your door for five minutes."

Kirk and Spock exchanged glances. Neither of them spoke, unable to find an easy lie with the sexual energy still playing havoc with their systems.

McCoy frowned, and then he took the time to look at them both. Kirk was blushing. Spock's hair was disheveled. The doctor's jaw almost dropped at that. Spock's hair was never disheveled. As long as he'd known him, every hair had always been in place. He kept looking. Kirk had an erection, but that was nothing new. Kirk was breathing a little fast, so was Spock for that matter. It took a minute but the clues finally started to add up, and then his jaw did drop. He could feel his own blush start at the top of his head and work down to his toes. "Oh," was all he could manage. "Maybe I should come back later." He flashed them both a wan smile and beat a hasty retreat.

* * *

As McCoy was walking back to sickbay, he began to understand Sulu's hesitancy when he'd called the bridge a few minutes ago. McCoy had wanted to speak to Kirk, only to be informed, after a moment's pause that he was in his quarters, with Spock. Then Sulu had suggested that the doctor not interrupt them, as they were--another pause--debriefing. He could have sworn he heard Chekov laughing in the background. McCoy had scoffed at the warning, ignored the laugh, and headed immediately to Kirk's quarters. Only to get embarrassed out of a decade of life. God, he needed a drink. This would get some getting used to. 

He could understand anyone being attracted to Kirk. That only made sense. There weren't many sentient beings that didn't fall under his spell. No reason that Spock should be immune. It was the other part of the equation that floored McCoy. Kirk was attracted to Spock? To that skinny, irritating, walking computer? There was no accounting for taste, that was for damn sure. Mumbling, he made his way back to his office, and the nearest liquor bottle.

* * *

As the door shut, Kirk looked at Spock and smiled nervously. Please, he prayed, don't have changed your mind. He needn't have worried. Spock just picked up where they had dropped off by walking over to Kirk and divesting him of his tunic. Then they were kissing again, Spock's fingers unerringly finding sensitive nipples and teasing them erect as their tongues mated and caressed. 

Kirk moaned again. He didn't think he could speak coherently if he tried, so he went for single syllables. "Bed. Now."

Spock complied immediately and expediently by simply picking Kirk up and carrying him to the sleeping bay. He laid Kirk down and proceeded to strip off the rest of his clothes. Then he stood there and stared at the golden body, its compact form, the defined musculature, the rosy, fully erect penis.

Kirk felt himself grow even harder under the power of that stare; it felt as if Spock's eyes were capable of touch. 

Spock finally spoke. "I find your body aesthetically pleasing. I do not believe I shall ever tire of looking at it."

Kirk's eyes widened. For Spock, that was quite a compliment. It was like being told that he was some priceless piece of artwork. It made him feel so desired, so damn sexy. He stretched a little, the movement intended to increase Spock's desire. It did. Kirk could see it in the way Spock swallowed, at the increasingly growing bulge that he couldn't wait to explore. But he was enjoying teasing the Vulcan right now. 

He began to touch himself. First his nipples, following the path the hot Vulcan fingers had made just minutes before. His hand dipped lower, across his belly, then down to cup the soft rounded sacs. Finally, his fingers tightened around the hardened shaft. Kirk's hips lifted in response and his lips parted in a soft moan.

Spock was mesmerized. Never in his life had he seen anything as beautiful or erotic. He was powerless to move, nor did he want to, not yet. All he wanted to do was watch, and know that in time, this would all be his, was, in fact, his now. He would never want for anything else. 

Kirk knew Spock was spellbound. It made him feel deliciously wanton. He thought of Spock doing this, the Vulcan touching himself as Kirk watched; the vision almost made him come. He let go of his cock, not wanting to have things end so precipitously. 

Spock let out a soft cry. "Don't stop." His controls were lost, but in front of this human, he found he didn't mind. Nothing should stand between them. Reaching out he found Kirk's fingers and rewrapped them around the rosy cock, holding them in place. Then he very slowly moved them up the length of that velvet steel, and back down. Spock could feel the heat through the fingers, and it raced up his arm, down his spine and out through his entire nervous system until he thought he might explode with the sensation. He pulled his hand away, leaving Kirk's still in place. "Don't stop."

The moment of imminent orgasm had passed, although Kirk knew it still wouldn't be long. The sexual energy in the room felt like a powder keg with a fast burning wick. He stroked himself again, and thought back to the last time he had done this. Was it only a few hours ago? It felt like weeks. He had to concentrate to speak, and his words were punctuated with small gasps. "Earlier today, after we spoke, after you went to the lab?"

He saw Spock's small nod, evidence that Spock had followed his fractured sentence.

"I wanted you. I lay on this bed and touched myself and thought of you touching me." His free hand reached out and lightly caressed Spock's fingers. "With your hands, with your mouth." The stroking continued, Kirk's free hand now moving down again to cradle his balls. The hips thrust again.

Spock's knees gave out and he knelt by the side of the bed. Unable to resist, he reached out and touched the small slit on the end of the Human's erection, retrieving a drop of creamy pre-ejaculate. He brought it to his lips and tasted it, curious.

Kirk groaned as he watched Spock taste him. Everything Spock did seemed so bewitching. He felt ensorcelled by the Vulcan, and he reveled in it. "God, you make me crazy."

Spock lifted an eyebrow. He watched, fascinated as the human moaned in response to the simple gesture. Spock knew from this time forward, every time he lifted his eyebrow, he would see this moment, this breathtaking moment. The hand was stroking faster, the body writhing on the bed.

Kirk reached for Spock. "Kiss me."

Spock complied. He found Kirk's lips as his hand joined in on the stroking. Kirk abandoned his balls and thrust his fingers into Spock's thick hair, holding the Vulcan captive as he explored that hot mouth with his tongue and lips and teeth. Kirk released the fingers around his cock and let the Vulcan's fingers take primary position. Then he wrapped his fingers around Spock's and led him to his completion. It didn't take long. He burst into a mind numbing orgasm, groaning into Spock's mouth, curling against the lean body.

Spock crawled into the bed and took the human fully into his arms, knowing that he had at last found his true home. He held Kirk as the aftershocks of the orgasm still rocked the smaller body, never stopping the kissing, only gentling his grip on the now softening penis. When his body finally relaxed, Spock held him as he drifted off for a short while.

When his eyes finally reopened, Spock kissed him again. He questioned his ability to be in his captain's presence and not kiss him. It would make life on the bridge challenging. The thought made him smile.

Kirk could feel the smile even as they were kissing. He pulled back and looked at Spock, his fingers lifting to trace the unusual feature. "What are you thinking?"

"I am thinking about you. I am thinking about kissing you, or more specifically about trying not to kiss you when we are on the bridge. I question my ability to withstand your allure."

Kirk could only respond with a brilliant smile.

Spock hoped he wouldn't smile like that on the bridge or the bridge crew might be in for a shock. That smile drew him in like a bee to honey and once again they were kissing. Kirk began to pull on Spock's clothing. "I'm feeling excessively naked here, Spock."

"Perhaps you should get dressed."

Kirk rolled his eyes and didn't even deign to respond to the Vulcan's teasing. Instead he steadfastly stuck to his mission of getting Spock naked too. Spock was more than willing to assist. Then Kirk used a corner of the sheet to clean up the mess he'd made with that mind-blowing orgasm he'd had. He felt his cock stir at just the thought of it and he looked down at himself with amazement. He grinned up at Spock. "You are like an aphrodisiac."

"It appears that you have the same affect on me."

"Speaking of which--" Kirk snaked his hand down between them, and touched Spock's erection for the first time. He watched as Spock let out a small moan and let his head fall back. The sight of the aroused Vulcan was thrilling, enthralling, a delightfully secret sight that no one else would ever have the privilege of seeing. 

He rolled them both until Spock was lying on his back, Kirk leaning over him. Kissing once again commenced, but in a short while Kirk pulled free and began to work his way down the Vulcan's body. As he moved, his eyes stayed glued to Spock's face, taking in every cry, every abandoned movement, drinking it in, fiercely glad that he would be the only one to ever see him this way. 

Spock was reevaluating his belief that he was not a sensual being by nature. Every touch, every stroke, every lick of that talented tongue was proving him wrong. Unable to maintain control, or speak, or even pull together a coherent thought, he was lost in the sensations of his body. They pulled him under like a riptide, taking his breath, leaving him unbearably vulnerable. Only with this man could he be this way, only this man could he trust this much. He let out another cry as Kirk's mouth surrounded his penis.

Never had Kirk thought he would see Spock so lost in his body's desires. His own cock was getting hard again just watching the Vulcan let go, listening to his whimpers. And the taste of him was exquisite. While one hand held the base to keep it steady, his tongue bathed the towering cock, feeling it grow even harder under his loving ministrations. Spock's fingers were in his hair, tracing his face, his jaw, feeling the lips that slid up and down the length of him. Kirk's tongue flicked out and licked the fingers. That got another groan and Kirk grinned, elated at the effect he was having on the normally restrained Vulcan. 

Spock began thrusting, his own release imminent. It was humbling, in a terribly wonderful way, this total surrender to the body's needs, to the driving heaviness in his groin, all his energies focused on the need for completion, for release.

Kirk had a sudden thought and it turned into an important question. One he wanted an immediate answer for. He let the cock slip from his mouth and grinned at the disappointed moan that resulted. "Spock?" He watched as the Vulcan tried to concentrate. It made him grin again. "Spock?"

The dark eyes finally focused on him, the eyebrows furrowed. Involuntarily, his hips thrust up again, his penis looking for its warm home. Kirk licked the tip, not wanting it to feel completely abandoned.

Another groan. "Jim. What--what?" That was the best he could do. His hips thrust again.

"Will you bond us? Will you bond with me?" He licked the tip again, then took the rounded dome into his mouth and swirled his tongue around. Kirk lifted his head, watching his Vulcan lover.

Spock thought he might go insane. The words slowly made their way through his sexual daze. "Bond?" He knew he wasn't holding up his end of the conversation very well.

"Yes, bond. Will you make us bond-mates?" He moved a bit lower and took one of the small furry balls into his mouth. Letting it go, he softly nibbled his way back up to the tip of the olive tinged shaft. There had been no answer. "Spock?"

Spock was trying. He knew this was a serious conversation. "You wish this?"

"Yes." He claimed the hard cock again with his mouth, his hand now participating, moving up and down, mimicking the movements of his mouth. Again, there was no answer, unless a few hip thrusts counted. He knew he wasn't being fair but he didn't care. The penis slipped again from his mouth. "Just say yes, Spock. That's all you need to say." He indulged in another slow tantalizing lick.

Spock's hips thrust again. "Yes. Yes." Another thrust found his way into the warmth of Kirk's mouth and that was all it took. With a deep moan, Spock came, his essence spurting into Kirk's mouth. 

Kirk swallowed every bit. And then his tongue flicked out to make sure he didn't miss any of the delicious elixir. One taste and already he was addicted. He sat up, licking his lips, looking very pleased with himself. Lying down next to Spock he cuddled in close, sighing happily when the Vulcan's arms held him tightly.

After a contented period of time had passed, Spock spoke his first complete sentence he'd uttered in a while. "I do not believe that proposal would stand up in a court of law."

Kirk laughed softly, his nose nuzzling the hair on Spock's chest. "Undue influence?"

"Excessive undue influence."

"Do you want to change your answer?"

The arms tightened. "No, I do not."

"Good." Another few minutes passed. "So, you'll bond us?"

"I will."

"When?"

"Later."

"Promise?"

"I promise."

Kirk let out a long and satisfied sounding breath. "So, then you really will be my Spock, won't you?"

"I always have been."

Kirk felt a lump in his throat form at the Vulcan's words. He pulled away just enough to see Spock's face. The love he saw there was awing. "I have to kiss you again."

Spock pulled him down and kissed him first.

* * *

A long time later they lay contentedly sleeping in each other's arms. Their blissful euphoria seemed to seep through the ship, although no one knew the exact source of their good mood. 

In his quarters, McCoy was pleasantly surprised that the liquor seemed to be cheering him up, instead of making him brood. He took the rest of the bottle and went to find Scotty who was happily beaming at his engines.

Over a late dinner in the mess hall, Uhura, Chekov and Sulu were still giggling as they toasted each other, the Enterprise, and her intrepid captain and first officer. 

The End


End file.
